Dragonball: New Evolution
by pokecj42
Summary: What if Goku and Vegeta JR made a wish with the dragonballs. 1. To be full saiyans and 2. To have other Saiyans living on Earth. Now the decendants are here to protect Earth. It's a New Evolution!
1. Chapter 1: New Evolution

It has been 3,000 years since the defeat of Omega Shenron by the hands of Gogeta. Even though all of the Z-fighters have died the Saiyan, Namekian and Majin races live on. After that many years later Goku Jr was born and went through an adventure of his own. He grew up and learned about his saiyan heritage. After learning about saiyans he did not want to let them become extinct. He and Vegeta Jr collected the Dragon Balls and wished for a very specific wish. He wished that 1. He and Vegeta Jr were full Saiyans and 2. That there were other Saiyans living on Earth. We join our hero CJ also known as Chris who is a full Saiyan and a descendant of Goku. He has black spiky hair and brown eyes. His best friend Elijah is a saiyan as well and is a descendant of Vegeta and was trained by a Namekian. He also has spiky hair and brown eyes. Today, CJ and Elijah are relaxing with a sparring match. " You can't beat me, Elijah! Said Chris. " You'll see!" Said Elijah. Chris rushed at Elijah with a punch. Elijah ducked and uppercut Chris in the face. Chris countered with a strong kick to the stomach. Elijah went flying into a tree and before they could continue a figure landed from the sky. It was Wachi their other best friend. He was also a saiyan and a descendant of Goten with spiky black hair and brown eyes. " Am I crashing a brawl?" Said Wachi smirking. " Yeah I was about to show Elijah how it's done." Chris said. Chris, Elijah and Wachi were all 11 and they each had younger siblings. Chris had 3 younger siblings: Tito, Cesar and Juju. Elijah had 1: Israel and Wachi had 2: Pepe and Ari. " Do you feel that?!" Chris said. " Feel What-" Wachi didn't finish his sentence before an explosion crossed over all of them, knocking them all out…

1 hour earlier…

Tito was walking with Pepe. They were best friends and were both 9. Tito had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Pepe had black hair and brown eyes. They had just finished a day at Makien Elementary and were on their way home. Tito was bored so he flew off to have some fun. Pepe decided to follow and they flew off towards the wasteland. " What are we gonna do at the wasteland Tito?" Pepe asked. " Explore I guess." Tito said.. About 15 minutes later they were at the wasteland. They landed and started to look around. " This is still boring." Tito said. Then, a giant pink blob rose out from behind the rocks. Before he could react the giant blob grabbed him and fused with him. The air then filled with smoke. Pepe started to cough and the smoke overcame him. Then, a giant explosion surrounded them and when the smoke cleared Tito and Pepe were no more. Now it was Majin Tito and Majin Pepe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Of Majin

**I hope you guys like the story so far. The characters do not have Saiyan names because they have been living on Earth for so long they forgot about their heritage. The next chapter is out and I have about 9 that I have already made and 10 is in progress. Now I'll do a Question and Answer. Q = Question and A= Answer. These are questions I think you might have but feel free to leave a question in the comments or email me at pokecj42 **

**Q. Why did you say Gogeta defeated Omega Shenron when it was Goku?**

**A. Most people that haven't seen Dragonball GT would probably guess Gogeta.**

**Q. Who is the Namekian that trained Elijah?**

**A. I have not made that person in the story yet. There will be a Namekian teacher with his own part to play but that Namekian is not Elijahs teacher.**

**Q. Since Chris is a decendant of Goku and Wachi is a decendant of Goten then does that mean they are related?**

**A. They are distant relatives and Chris is a generation older than Wachi but they are both the same age.**

**Q. Why did the blob fuse with Tito instead of absorbing him?**

**A. The blob is a piece of Majin Buu that was left in memory of him. The blob was corrupted and turned evil but was not strong enough by itself and need a body or host like a parasite or like Baby. The blob grabbed Tito and became Majin Tito instead of Majin Buu.**

**Q. Why did you not introduce the parents?**

**A. The parents have a history and a reason they are not there. I added a bonus chapter which it explains where the parents are and why they are not here. The chapter I have already made and will come out after chapter 7.**

" Oww. What happened?" Chris asked. " I'm not sure but I felt incredible power from that explosion." Said Elijah. " I think we should go find what caused that explosion, right guys?" Wachi said." Yeah!" Chris and Elijah said in unison. Then, they flew off towards the explosion site.

" Woah, What was that?!" Cesar said. " I don't know but maybe we should check it out." Said Ari. " Yeah it'll be fun but I'll race you there!" Cesar said. " Go!" Ari said and they were off. " Hey Cesar!" Ari said. " What?" Cesar replied. " I think Cj, Elijah and Wachi are on their way too so let's hide our power levels and surprise them." Ari said. So they hid their power levels and kept on flying towards the explosion site.

A few minutes later Cesar and Ari arrived at the explosion site and saw two people standing there. " Hey are you ok?" Cesar called out as he started to land. When the two figures didn't answer he landed and looked up at the first one. The one on the left was pink and wearing white pants and no shirt, the one on the right had an M on his forehead and wore blue sweatpants and a white shirt. Cesar and Ari studied them for a minute and then they figured out who they were. Majin Tito noticed when they figured it out and punched Cesar to send him flying. Majin Pepe kicked Ari to the side as well. Then, Majin Tito began to speak: My memory says that these are Cesar and Ari. Cesar has a power level of 5,000 and Ari with a power level of 4,500. " Tito, what are you doing?!" Ari said. " Get the girl Majin Pepe I will take the boy." Majin Tito said. Then, Majin Pepe charged at Ari. Majin Pepe punched Ari hard… or so he thought. Just before Majin Pepe hit Ari she flew above the rock and Majin Pepe smashed it to pieces. Ari came down and kicked Pepe right in the face. Ari flew off and looked straight at Majin Pepe smiling. But to her surprise Pepe just turned back around and said " Goodnight Ari…" Then, he charged up an energy wave and screamed " Full Power Energy Wave!" Ari saw it coming but it was like she was frozen. The blast hit her and she was out like a light. "ARIIIIIII!" Cesar screamed. He charged at Majin Pepe but Majin Tito stopped him in his tracks. Majin Tito punched Cesar but Cesar caught it and kicked Majin Tito flying. Before he could even catch his breath Majin Tito extended his arm and grabbed Cesar's arm. Majin Tito slammed Cesar into a rock and let him go. Cesar was very injured but had one last move. " Cesar Force!" Cesar yelled and shot a dark yellow blast at Majin Tito. Majin Tito hit it aside like it was nothing then Majin Tito charged a ki blast and fired it at Cesar. After a big explosion Cesar was gone. " Leave the girl and let's go Majin Pepe we have destruction to make." Majin Tito said. " Ok Majin Tito." Majin Pepe answered. Then the two flew off and left the wasteland. A few minutes past and then Chris and the others landed. " Guy's this might sound crazy but I think Cesar and Ari were here and fought what caused the explosion." Elijah said. " I will look for Cesar, Wachi you look for Ari." Chris said. After a few minutes of looking Wachi called the gang over. " I found Ari!" Wachi said. Ari then started to wake up. "What happened Ari?" Chris asked. " Tito and Pepe fought me and Cesar. Now they are all gone including Cesar!" Ari said. " What?!" Chris said in astonishment. " I'll - I'll-" Chris stuttered. " Stop!" Elijah said as he put a hand on Chris's shoulder. " But he hurt Cesar!" Chris said. "I know but we have to worry about this: If Cesar and Ari were beat easily then that means we have to train for when we fight Majin Tito and Majin Pepe ourselves." Elijah told Chris. " Fine." Chris said. " Ari,Wachi,Elijah, let's go." Then they flew off to a private training spot to prepare for the battle.

Meanwhile Juju and Israel were walking when Majin Tito and Majin Pepe showed up!

"Pepe you know what to do." Majin Tito said. WYOOOOOO! Pepe's full power energy wave powered up and blasted Juju and Israel but just in time a figure grabbed them. When the smoke cleared it was a Namekian! The Namekian then teleported away from the battlefield. " What happened Majin Tito?" Majin Pepe said. " Don't worry about it. Their power level were both below 5,000 anyway." Then Majin Pepe and Majin Tito flew off to have some fun. First they stopped in the nearest city and Majin Tito absorbed every living being there. After that Pepe destroyed the whole city till there was not even a trace of anything but dirt.

Back with Cj, Wachi, Elijah and Ari

" Alright so we need to train so we will spar for 30 days and then we will challenge Tito and Pepe or whoever they are." Chris said.

With Juju and Israel…

" Who are you?" Juju asked the Namekian. " I go by many names. I am the guardian of the Earth. I took position after Dende had to leave to other world to try to free Piccolo. You can call me Gram." Gram said. " I will teach you a special method so that you can defeat the Majins. Gram continued. The boys and Gram landed on the lookout. " First you need to use a special invention Dende left behind. It will let you learn all of Piccolos attacks but it will take 1 hour. Any questions?" Gram said. Israel and Juju raised their hands. "Yes?" Gram said. " Can we eat first?" They both said. "tisk tisk tisk kids." Gram muttered. " Fine but make it quick." Gram said. " The boys ate and then their training began. " First they used the invention to learn all of Piccolo's moves. Then, they practiced the moves till they mastered them. By the time that was done 25 days had passed. Now on the 25th day… " Boy's you have done excellent training but now it is time for your ultimate and final lesson. You will be learning the Fusion Dance." Gram said. " What's that?" They said. " You have to do a special dance and then you will fuse together to be one being." Gram said. "Awesome!" Juju said. " I wanna get started right now!"

So, Juju and Israel trained under Gram for 4 more days. They learned the fusion dance and used the final day for long needed rest.

With the others training…

Chris, Wachi, Elijah, and Ari trained by sparring and they also learned the fusion dance from old instructions written by Goku and Vegeta.

They also used the 29th day for 30th day had finally was the day for battle, the day to defeat the majins. Israel and Juju woke up bright and early and along with Gram left the lookout to find the majins. Once they located them Gram teleported them to the location. Within a second they were in front of Majin Tito and Majin Pepe. " Looks like the babies are here to play again." Majin Pepe said. "Pepe handle them." Majin Tito said. Pepe charged at Juju and Israel but they easily dodged. " Special Beam Cannon!" Juju yelled as a thin beam came out of his two fingers. The blast hit Pepe's arm and went right through it. Juju and Israel thought he was beat but then Majin Pepe went Super Saiyan. His hair turned from short and black to long,spiky and blonde. He also gained buff muscles. Majin Pepe slammed Juju into a rock on the ground and grabbed Israel by the neck and started punching him in the stomach. Juju could not watch Israel suffer. "Light Zone Grenade!" Juju yelled and fired a green blast at Majin Pepe. The blast hit Majin Pepe and he went down but got back up 3 seconds later. " We have no choice Jesiah we have to fusion." Israel said. Juju blasted a ki blast in Majin Pepe's face and ran off. They got behind a giant rock and got beside each other with about 5 feet between them. They moved closer and moved their arms over their heads and connected their fingers. Then, there was a flash of light and Juju and Israel were gone. There was someone else there. " I am not Israel or Juju. I am Jisrael!


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Majin Battle

**The battles may be getting good but there is more to come. You guys should be able to guess who Jisrael is. Another fusion is coming up in the next chapter. No spoilers but its between 2 of the 3 oldest kids. Time for some Q & A! And also my Q and A's are questions about the previous chapter.**

**Q. Where is Cesar?**

**A. He's with an OLD friend on another planet. ( Smirks )**

**Q. What are the ages?**

**A. As I said in the first chapter: Chris,Wachi and Elijah are 11, Tito and Pepe are 9, Cesar and Ari are 7, Israel is 5 and Juju is 4**

**Q. What are the power levels?**

**A. Power levels are a pain so until I will try to see where the COULD be but don't hate on my logic. Chris, Wachi,Elijah= 15,000 - 20,000, Majin Tito = **

** 20,000 - 25,000, Majin Pepe = 18,000, Cesar = 5,000 Ari = 4,500, Juju and Israel = 10,000 - 15,000 **

**Q. How did Gram become Guardian?**

**A. Dende took a trip to Namek and found a Namek pure of heart that was willing to be Guardian,**

" I am Jisrael!" The phrase went through Majin Tito's mind like a broken record. He checked through Tito's memory and there was no Jisrael. Then again, Tito's mind wasn't very useful in this battle. All he knew was that Special Beam Cannon and Light Zone Grenade are attacks made by a Namekian named Piccolo and that Jisrael was a saiyan with black and dark blonde hair with muscles and a jacket with jeans. He knew Jisrael was a saiyan because he had a tail like all the other saiyans he had fought. Majin Tito didn't let it show that he didn't know about Jisrael. " I don't know where Juju and Israel went but I'm gonna kill you in their place." Majin Tito said. " Majin Pepe, kill him." Majin Pepe flew at Jisrael and tried to punch him. Majin Pepe missed and Jisrael kicked him in the face. Then, Jisrael came and punched Majin Pepe in the stomach and blasted him. Majin Pepe got up and charged up his strongest attack. "Wave of Evil!" Majin Pepe said. A wave of pink and black went out across the area. Jisrael popped up right in front of Pepe. " Fusion Smash!" Jisrael's hands lit up and they smashed Majin Pepe into the ground. Majin Pepe was knocked out and defeated. " You ready Majin Tito cuz your next!" Jisrael said and teleported right behind Majin Tito. Majin Tito flew up and shot a ki blast at Jisrael. Jisrael dodged and slammed Majin Tito to the ground. Majin Tito got up and punched Jisrael right in the face. Jisrael countered with a hard kick to the stomach. They were even! Majin Tito came up and grabbed Jisrael by the arm and started flying extremely fast. Jisrael knocked into rock after rock. Jisrael punched Majin Tito in the stomach and jumped off. " _Wow_!" Gram thought as he watched the battle. It had been 29 minutes since Juju and Israel had fused… Wait 29 minutes! " I have to stop them!" Gram said as he flew towards them. 10,9. Gram flew faster. 8,7,6. Gram reached Jisrael. " Jisrael in 5 seconds you are going to defuse!" Gram said. 4,3. " What!" Jisrael said and 1 second later Juju and Israel had returned. " Time to finish the little brats but first." Majin Tito said as he blasted Gram to the side. " Majin Death Ball!" Majin Tito yelled as a giant ball of black and purple energy filled the air above him. He moved his finger forward and the blast moved at Juju and Israel. They flew towards the ground but they couldn't escape. The blast hit them and started to dig them into the ground. Before it exploded Gram grabbed them and flew off but still took some damage. Gram set the kids down and flew up to Majin Tito. " Now that they're down it's up to me to stop you." Gram said. Gram started to power up. " I hope my training paid off too." Gram's arms grew longer and so did his legs. Gram grew taller and finally he was finished. " I am a Super Namekian but you can call me Super Gram." Super Gram said to Majin Tito. " You may be taller but you still don't stand a chance!" Majin Tito said and charged at Super Gram. Super Gram dodged Majin Tito and karate chopped his back. Majin Tito stretched his arm out to grab a boulder and swung it at Super Gram. " You're not the only one who can extend his arms." Super Gram said. Super Gram extended his arm and grabbed Majin Tito's neck and brought him right up to his face. He opened his mouth and a green blast came out that eradicated Majin Tito's head off. " That took care of him." Gram said. To Grams surprise Majin Tito grew his head back and slammed Super Gram into the ground. Majin Tito was about to finish Super Gram when someone punched him. To Majin Tito's surprise it was Jisrael. Majin Tito easily grabbed Jisrael and absorbed him. Then, Majin Tito got incredibly stronger! He easily grabbed Super Gram and absorbed him too. Majin Tito was stronger than ever. He grabbed Majin Pepe out of the dirt and placed him standing. " Thanks Majin Tito!" Majin Pepe said. " Fool." Majin Tito muttered and grabbed Majin Pepe by the neck. Then, Majin Tito absorbed Majin Pepe. A few minutes after Majin Tito had finished absorbing everyone the crew arrived. " Well look who's here. It's the "strong" ones." Majin Tito said. " You got that right." Wachi said. " Look here, I just fought Juju and Israel. They even fused and I still beat them and then I absorbed them. I also fought a Namekian named Gram. And just for fun I absorbed Majin Pepe and I feel stronger than ever!" Majin Tito said. " You Monster!" Elijah said. " We are going to destroy you and avenge every one who has suffered because of YOU!" Chris said. " Chris can I go first?" Ari said looking on edge. " Fine." Chris said and before he even finished Ari took off at Majin Tito. Ari went ballistic! She punched and kicked and punched some more! When she finally stopped, Majin Tito was unphased. He grabbed Ari and punched her in the stomach. What looked like one time was actually ten times. He kicked her flying, then extended his arm and pulled her right back. She blacked out and Majin Tito kept hitting her. " Drop Her!" Wachi shouted. " Don't move!" Majin Tito said. Majin Tito flew up and let go of Ari. She was plummeting to the ground when suddenly she stopped falling. Chris had caught her and set her down in Wachi's hands. " Wait Chris, It's my turn." Elijah said. " Wachi take care of Ari." Then, Elijah charged at Majin Tito for his round. Elijah landed in front of Majin Tito and they stood face to face. They jumped back and took their fighting stances. It felt like 10 minutes but then they charged at each other. They were moving so fast that it was hard to follow. Rocks were being destroyed by the minute. They started to slow down and Chris and Wachi could follow the battle. They were hitting each other extremely fast. " _I can't beat him so I have to annihilate him._" Elijah thought. Majin Tito punched at Elijah and hit his afterimage. " Where did he go?!" Majin Tito said annoyed. Then Majin Tito was kicked to the ground. " I have been studying my ancestor Vegeta's moveset so try this!" Elijah said. " Final Flash!" Elijah shouted as a yellow ball of energy flew out of of his hands. " Chocolate Kamehameha!" Majin Tito said and a purple blast hit Elijah's Final Flash. Chris knew what the blast would do and threw a rock at it. The rock turned to chocolate and was annihilated. Final Flash hit Majin Tito and he exploded. Majin Tito's pieces regenerated together and he was fully healed. " I'm done." Elijah said. Elijah landed by Chris and Wachi and said. " We can't beat him. Let's go get Senzu beans from Korin. I heard that he lives in the lookout." Elijah said. " I'll go with you Elijah." Chris said. Chris and Elijah flew off. When they were gone Majin Tito spoke. " I'm bored so I'll kill you Wachi." Wachi was shocked as Majin Tito came behind Wachi's back and shot straight through him. Wachi choked blood and fell to the ground face-first dead as a dog. Majin Tito grabbed Ari and absorbed her.


	4. Chapter 4: The end of Majin Tito

**Time for a fusion. Also these chapters are already written so I just copy and paste. I will post 1 chapter a day until chapter 9 and then will post chapters when they are complete. I love this story and writing this and if you guys want I will make a sequel but this book is far from finished.  
><strong>

**Q. Why can the Majin read Tito's memory?**

**A. Because the Majin is controlling Tito. Tito has no control over anything at this point.**

**Q. Is Majin Pepe the first Super Saiyan?**

**A. I know I said he is a Super Saiyan but not exactly. He used the Majin Power to transform but since he is being controlled, when he is normal he won't remember Super Saiyan and will not be able to access it YET.**

**Q. Power levels?**

**A. I did power levels at the beginning of my book so you guys could get a taste of what there powers where like at first. That will not be the case anymore so no power levels but you will get a taste of power soon.**

Chris and Elijah arrived back at the battlefield they saw Wachi and knew what to do. They were crazy mad and they had only 1 chance. They had to fuse. " _Keep calm  
>Chris, We have to fuse."<em> Chris thought to himself. " Elijah are you ready?" Chris said. " Yeah!" Elijah said trying to stay calm himself. " If you think you're gonna fuse you've got it confused!" Majin Tito yelled. Majin Tito flew at Chris fist raised. Elijah jumped behind Majin Tito and grabbed his hands behind his back. " Elijah close your eyes!" Chris yelled and then said, " Solar Flare!" A bright white light came out of Chris and Majin Tito looked right into it. " OWWW! My eyes!", Majin Tito yelled. " Move Elijah, Now's our chance!" Chris said. Chris and Elijah flew off behind some rocks and started to the the fusion dance. " FUSS-ION-HAA!" They said. A bright light flashed and Elijah and Chris were gone. " I hope your ready Majin Tito because Chrisah is here to destroy you for good!" Chrisah said. Chrisah had spiky black hair, wore a green and black shirt, black pants and blue shoes, he also had a long brown tail. " Just cause your fused doesn't make a difference!" Majin Tito said. Majin Tito teleported behind Chrisah for a punch but Chrisah easily dodged. Majin Tito was getting annoyed and started rapidly punching Chrisah. Chrisah kept easily dodging Majin Tito's punches with ease. After Chrisah was bored he flipped and kicked Majin Tito in the head. Majin Tito turned around and Chrisah punched him in the face causing him to be sent flying. Majin Tito flew up into the sky to charge an attack. " You may know attacks from your ancestors but so do I! I know Majin Buu's attacks so try this!", " GACK!" Majin Tito yelled as a green blast went flying out of his mouth. Chrisah slapped it to the side with ease. The blast hit the ground and caused a huge explosion. Majin Tito was shocked! Chrisah started to charge his own attack. "Kame-hame-HAAAAA!" Chrisah yelled as the blue blast left his hands. "Kame-hame-HAAAAA!" Majin Tito yelled as he fired his own kamehameha at Chrisah's. It was a blast clash till Chrisah started to take the advantage. The Kamehameha hit Majin Tito and sent him falling to the ground. It looked like he was finished till he got up and grabbed Chrisah's neck. Chrisah took his hand and chopped Majin Tito's hand off. Chrisah figured out how to save Tito from the Majin. " Hey Majin Tito!" Chrisah yelled, " Try this, Fusion Beam!" Chrisah yelled as a small yellow beam left his hands. Majin Tito tried to jump up and dodge the beam but Chrisah teleported behind him and slammed him into it. There was a flash of yellow and pink light and then it was over. On the ground were a few people. Chrisah started to count but then his fusion wore out. Chris and Elijah were back. When they finished counting Ari,Pepe, Juju, Israel and Gram were on the ground. 2 other figures were there too. It was Tito and a pink thing! Majin Tito was gone!


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery after Majin

**Hey everyone. Shout out to dyjuan for the review I will continue to make this book and this is the next chapter. I have been working on Chapter 10 and it is coming along well.**

**Q. Do you come up with these ideas as you go?**

**A. Some but most basic ideas like villains I have already thought of.**

**Q. What chapter does Super Saiyan come in?**

**A. Chapter 9**

**Q. How did Chris and Elijah learn to fuse. **

**A. They saw Israel and Juju do it.**

**Q. Who is the strongest hero right now.**

**A. Chris, Elijah and Wachi**

Majin Tito was defeated and Tito was back. Tito started to wake up. He remembered what happened and stood up. " I am so sorry everyone, I don't know what happened." Tito said. " I do." Elijah said. " The remains of Super Buu from the past grabbed Tito and fused with him. When he was defeated so was the evil and the guy over there is the rest of Buu but I can sense his ki and he is good." Everyone was amazed at what Elijah knew. Chris flew over to the Majin. " Hey Majin!" Chris said. " Yes?" The Majin said. " Would you like to be part of our team?" Chris asked. " Yes!" The Majin said. " I'm gonna call you Kenny ok?" Chris said. " Yes." Kenny said. " Gram?" Chris said. " Yes?" Gram answered. " Do you have some dragonballs?" Chris asked. " Yes I have some at the lookout so we can wish back Wachi. Meet in 1 hour." Gram said. So every one left to relax and meet in 1 hour.

" I hope Wachi is ok in other world." Pepe said. " Me too." Ari agreed. " I think he is." Chris said trying to cheer them up. Tito and Kenny were outside sparring and Elijah had ran to get food in the city. " _I still don't know where Cesar is!" _Chris thought.

With Cesar….

" Thanks Old Kai!" Cesar said. Cesar had been spending the last month on the Kai planet with Old Kai and Kibito Kai. Cesar had gone through a lot of training and Old Kai had unlocked his hidden potential. Cesar had watched the battle but knew he couldn't help. Cesar had even watched Wachi be killed. Cesar had finished his training and was ready to go back to Earth. Cesar had learned a lot of techniques while on the Kai planet. Cesar put 2 fingers to his head and used Instant Transmission to teleport back to Earth.

" Cesar?!" Chris said shocked at seeing his missing brother appear right in front of his eyes. " It's me Chris, I'm back." Cesar said. " Where have you been?" Chris asked Cesar. Cesar was about to tell his story when Pepe,Ari,Kenny and Tito came in. " We should get everyone else before we reunite with Cesar." Tito said. " No problem." Cesar said and used Instant Transmission. First Cesar teleported to the lookout. " Hi Israel, Hey Juju!" Cesar said. " Cesar!" Juju said as he hugged his brother. " Bye Juju!" Gram said. Cesar,Juju and Israel teleported to the city to get Elijah. Elijah was happy to see Cesar and they teleported back home.

Cesar told his story to everyone and they were happy. The group decided that Chris and Elijah should wish back Wachi. Chris and Elijah flew to the lookout. " Glad you made it. The dragonballs are ready." Gram said. They put the dragonballs together and then Chris shouted " SHENRON ARISE!" The dragonballs started to glow and then a yellow figure came out. The figure shot up into the sky and then appeared. The figure was a dragon. The dragon had green skin and green scales along his back. When he appeared the whole sky went black. " Why have you summoned me?" Shenron asked. " We need you to bring Wachi and everyone else killed by Majin Tito and Majin Pepe back to life." Elijah said. Shenrons eyes light up and Wachi appeared right in front of Chris and Elijah! " Woah, I'm alive!?" Wachi asked. " Your wish has been granted, FAREWELL." Shenron said. Then Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs went flying in different directions.

After that everyone met at the lookout and decided to keep training. On their way back to the house they passed over the city where the battle happened. Wachi met Kenny and they became friends. It was a time of peace.

One day about 2 weeks later….

" Old Kai! It's good to see you." Cesar said, happy to see his mentor. " I have brought news of an old legend I found." Old Kai said. " What is it?" Cesar asked. " I will tell you once everyone one has arrived." Old Kai said. Once everyone got back to the house, Old Kai started to speak, " Their is a legend that when the z-fighters passed away, they left somewhat of a training guide. They wrote down data on everyone they have ever seen/fought and put them in cards. The cards were hidden around the world and now it is up to you 10 to find them." Old Kai said. " How do we know where to look?" Chris asked. " You don't." Old Kai said and everyone laughed. " Bye now." Old Kai said and teleported back to the Kai Planet. Everyone started to look for cards but could find 0.


	6. Chapter 6: Space Pirates!

**Hi guys! I know I have not posted in a while but that is because I have been punished for a while. I should be able to upload more now so YAY! This chapter is a time jump which is elapsed time since the last chapter. It is a new saga like Saiyan saga to Frieza saga. There is a new villain and someone is getting a card. This is going to be a short chapter but tomorrow or maybe even today a new one might come out.**

**Q. How long is the time jump?**

**A. 2 years**

**Q. Are the main characters rivals?**

**A. Kind of. They are good friends and like to compete sometimes but when the going gets tough they stick together.**

**Q. Will there be any NEW fusions this saga?**

**A. There might be. This saga goes on for a while and chapter 10 is a part of that. Later down the road fusions show up but I am thinking of adding to new fusions down the road.**

**Q. When will there be Super Saiyan?**

**A. This saga.**

**Q. Will there be Super Saiyan God and Beerus.**

**A. I do not have a place for Beerus yet but he will be there and Super Saiyan God will be the ultimate form.**

It has been 2 years since Majin Tito was defeated. Chris was now 13 and so was Wachi and Elijah. Tito and Pepe were 11. Cesar and Ari were 9. Juju was 6 and Israel was 7. Chris was at the lookout with Juju and Israel to check with Gram. " I have good news Chris." Gram started. " I have found a card." Chris was excited. " Who is on the card?" Chris asked. " It is Dabura." Gram said. " Since Chris is the oldest here, he gets the card." Gram finished. Chris grabbed the card and felt knowledge flowing through him. He knew all of the moves Dabura knew. " Darkness Sword!" Chris yelled and a sword appeared in his hand. He slashed the sword and it cut straight through a pillar. " You're fixing that." Gram said. Then just as Gram finished his sentence a purple hole lit up in the sky and a giant ship came out. The ship looked kind of like an Earth pirate ship but had jet wings and a white flag. The ship stopped flying right above the lookout. It cast a giant shadow over the lookout. Then a figure flew out. He landed in front of Gram and placed a flag that was white on the lookout floor. " This is now the base of Captain Frost on Earth." The figure said. The figure had a mask and white armor on. " What makes you think I'll hand it over!" Gram said back. " I hoped it wouldn't come to this…" The figure said and snapped his fingers. Soldiers came out of the ship and surrounded Chris,Gram,Juju and Israel. " Chris should we fuse?" Juju asked. " No, me and Gram will handle this." Chris said. Gram powered up to Super Gram and Chris took out the Darkness Sword. There were 10 figures. Chris was about to start fighting when he felt something hit his back. Chris couldn't move! Before Chris could react he knocked out. The last words he heard were: " That was the last paralyse bomb…"

Chris woke up at the wasteland. He got up and looked around him. Gram,Juju and Israel were right beside him and he couldn't see the lookout. Chris went over to Gram. " Wake up." Chris said. Gram woke up and started to speak: " What happened?" Gram asked. " I'm not sure but we should get to the house to come up with a plan." Chris said. Chris and the others flew off towards the house. When they got there they devised a plan for getting the lookout back. " Guys, look at the news!" Wachi said. Chris and the others went to see the tv. " What!" Gram said surprised. The people on the screen were the ones that Chris and Gram fought! The screen showed them attacking cities and people. " We have to split up." Chris said. " Elijah goes with me, Wachi goes with Kenny,Tito goes with Pepe, Cesar with Ari and Juju and Israel with Gram." The gang flew off with their partners and started to patrol. Kenny and Wachi found a city first. They started to fly over it when a purple portal opened up.


	7. Chapter 7: The Conquest of Frost

**Hey guys. I am excited for this chapter. The new villain has been revealed but who is he? Remember to do that poll and I am going to update it after this saga but it is a long one. I have finished chapter 10 and have just started chapter 11 which is still part of the Frost saga. Remember to favorite and check back everyday for more.**

**Q. How far are you from finishing the story?**

**A. 10% the MOST**

**Q. Is Super Saiyan coming soon?**

**A. Yes**

**Q. Who are the first Super Saiyans?**

**A. Well the first Super Saiyans ( there will be 2 ) will be younger then Chris and Wachi and Elijah.**

**Q. Will the next saga have a new villain.**

**A. Yes the next villain will not be from Earth and will have an unbelievable power.**

**Q. Will there be anything from the future?**

**A. Yes. Someone will travel TO the future not from.**

About 20 soldiers flew out and started rampaging around the city. Then one more person or thing came out. It was purple and had a long tail with a sharp tip. It's face had a long mouth with sharp teeth. It's eyes were big and cold black. " I am Trex. This planet is now claimed in the name of Frost." Trex shouted. Trex's men started destroying buildings and causing explosions. " We have to help them!" Wachi said and he and Kenny flew into the scene. They encountered a soldier that was about to blast a man and his daughter. " Help-Help dad-daddy!" The little girl screamed. " Stay back you monster!" The dad said. The soldier started to charge a ki blast when he got kicked in the face. " Grab the citizens and I'll handle this guy!" Wachi said. Kenny grabbed the man and his daughter and flew out of town. Kenny set them down and said, " If you stay out of any major cities you should be safe." Then, Kenny flew back to the city.

Back with Wachi….

Wachi kicked the man in the face and blasted his armor to pieces. Then he blasted the soldier's head off. Wachi flew off and saw four soldiers. Wachi charged an attack. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Wachi screamed as a blue blast eradicated the soldiers that were there. Kenny had killed 15 soldiers while Wachi killed 5. " You messed with the wrong guy busters!" Trex said. " We're gonna take you down!" Wachi said and charged at Trex. Trex dodged and hit Wachi making him fall towards the ground. Before Wachi hit the ground Trex came and caught him in his hands. Trex threw Wachi and charged at Kenny. " Oh crap!" Kenny said and charged at Trex. Their fists met and their was a spark of energy. Kenny and Trex started trading punches. Wachi got up and stared at the rubble before him. Something was sparkling. Wachi went over to the sparkly thing and he was shocked. It was a card! It was Ebifurya! Wachi felt the power flowing through him and was ready to defeat Trex. " Your finished pinky!" Trex said as he slammed Kenny into the ground. " You're the one finished!" Wachi said as he charged at Trex. " Frozen Fist!" Wachi screamed and a white and blue blast came out of his hands and fired at Trex. Trex tried to dodge but his arm was caught in the blast and was frozen solid. Then Wachi came and sliced the frozen arm off. " AAAHHHH!" Trex said screaming in pain. Kenny came up and grabbed Trex. Kenny put a big piece of him on Trex and said " Wachi use Frozen Fist!" Kenny said. "Frozen Fist!" Wachi yelled and fired at Trex. The blast hit Trex and froze his whole body solid. Kenny grabbed Trex and threw him towards the ground while Wachi obliterated Trex. " That was tough." Wachi said. " Sure was." Kenny replied.

Everyone met back at the house. " We should share how our missions went." Chris said. Everyone took turns sharing their missions. Chris and Elijah had fought and killed 20 soldiers and so did everyone else what a coincidence. Wachi and Kenny shared about how they had defeated Trex. " Great job everyone!" Wachi said. " Chris what's next?" Chris had to think about that one. " _I've got it!"_ Chris thought. We need to take back the lookout." Chris told the group. "First me and Israel are going to the candy store in the city." Juju said. Before anyone could object they were off.

" Yummm chocolate." Juju said licking the chocolate off his fingers. " I know right!" Israel said back. Then a figure came out of no where and punched Juju into a building wall. Then the figure kicked Israel into the same wall. Juju opened his eyes. The figure was blue and had spikes going down his back. He also had claws. " You too are coming with me." The figure said. " Who are you?!" Israel asked in fear. " I am a general for Lord Frost. I am Tera!" Tera said.

" They have been gone too long." Chris said. " Maybe they got lost." Tito said and Pepe bust out laughing. " I'm going to go find them." Gram said. Gram flew off into the direction Juju and Israel went. " _I'll try to sense their power levels."_ Gram thought. Gram picked up Juju and Israel's power levels but there was another one. Gram sensed an evil power coming from Juju and Israel's location. " I'm coming!" Gram yelled as he flew off towards Israel and Juju.

" I am Tera!" Gram heard as he arrived the at the city. The blue thing was in front of an injured Juju and Israel. " Leave them alone!" Gram said. " Who's that?!" Tera said. BAMMM! Tera went flying threw the air after Gram landed a hard kick to the ribs. " Run! We don't have much time!" Gram said to Israel and Juju. Juju and Israel got up and started to fly away. " Not so fast!" Tera said and fired a blue ki blast at Juju and Israel. " AAH!" Israel said as him and Juju hit the hard ground below them. " You leave me no choice." Gram said and transformed into Super Gram. " Let's go Super Graham!" Tera said and teleported behind Super Gram. Super Gram dodged Tera and tried to kick Tera's stomach. Tera dodged and grabbed Super Gram by his neck. Tera started to tighten his grip around Super Gram. " Give yourselves up Saiyans or I kill the Namek." Tera said. " We give up." Israel and Juju said in unison. " Good." Tera said and dropped Gram to the ground. Tera appeared behind Israel and Juju and knocked them out with a blow to the head. " Juju, I-Israel nooo…" Gram said as he blacked out.

" The prisoners have been brought to the prison Lord Frost." Tera said. " Good." Frost said. " Now go!" Tera left the room. " Soon I will rule this planet and it will be renamed planet Blizzert which is planet 150! Hahaha!" Frost said as he laughed maniacally.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase is On

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy writing the story. I have finished the Frost saga with an epic ending and started a 6 month gap between the Frost saga and the next saga. Do not worry because stuff happens between the 6 months. One of the things is that Juju gets a new rival who is also a Saiyan and theres a world tournament. But too much spoilers so lets answer some questions!**

**Q. What chapter does the Frost saga end?**

**A. 11. But chapter 11 ends the Frost saga and begins the next saga.**

**Q. Will everyone have a card?**

**A. Eventually.**

**Q. What are cards and where did you get the idead to make them.**

**A. Cards are the data of a character put into a card. When you find a card it has a picture of the person on it. When you activate the card, you get all the knowledge of that character and their moves. I got the idea from myself to give people a more variety of attacks.**

" I can't believe I lost them!" Gram said. Gram and the others were back at the house trying to think of a way to get Juju and Israel back. " Why would they want Juju and Israel?" Tito said. Everyone stopped to think about the question. " I've got it!" Chris said. " Divide and Conquer. We are Earth's strongest fighters so if they divide us they have a better chance of beating us." Everyone nodded in understanding. " I have a plan." Elijah said. " We need to sneak into the spaceship and get them back." Elijah finished. " We'll need to be fast so we need a team of someone that they don't really know yet." Chris said. " Me and Pepe volunteer." Tito said. " WHAT!" Pepe said. Tito slapped a hand over his mouth and said: " We're ready." Chris started to speak. " Ok, Gram and I will take you to the lookout." They had a meal and started to fly off towards the lookout. They were about a few feet away when they saw the 2 guards beside the entrance to the ship. " Evil Spear!" Chris said as a spear appeared in his hand. He threw it at the guards and it went threw both of them and killed them. " I am a good guy but my card is evil so don't judge me by my move names." Chris said. Tito and Pepe flew into the ship and started to look around. The coast was clear. Tito and Pepe started to walk around. They walked around a corner and there was a door on the left. Tito turned and looked up at the door. It had a sign that said **Supplies** on it. " Let's check it out." Pepe said and turned the door handle. They walked into a room that had armor and weapons. There was also a crate full of maps. Tito grabbed one and it had a picture of the whole ship. " The prison is right there." Pepe said as he pointed at a spot on the map. " Wait look there!" Tito said as he pointed to a different spot on the map. The space Tito had pointed to was marked **Cards**. " Do you think.." Pepe said but he didn't need to finish. Tito and Pepe ran out of the room and down a few halls before they came to the door marked cards. Tito opened the door and there were 2 cards on a table in a glass case. The cards were Uub and Burter. " Not a surprise to a person like Frost with cards." Tito said after he examined the cards. " Since I know what it's like to be a Majin, I'll take Burter." Tito said as he picked up the card. Tito felt the knowledge and power flow through his veins. " That leaves Uub for me." Pepe said as he grabbed the Uub card. Once the boys had finished absorbing the card, their power had grown immensely. Tito had increased speed as a big factor of Burter. " Hang on Pepe." Tito said as he grabbed Pepe. They zoomed out of the storage room and found the prison in about 5 seconds. " Woah." Pepe said speechless. Tito ki blasted the door to the prison open and found Juju and Israel sitting in separate cells. Tito was about to blast the door when they disappeared. " What happened to them!?" Juju said. " I-I don't know." Israel said trying to hold back tears. " You think you can sneak into my ship and get away with it!" Frost said when Tito and Pepe appeared in his throne room. "Tera and Acro take them to Planet 1 or should I say Planet Kree." Frost commanded. Tera and Acro came and teleported with Tito and Pepe to Kree. Tito recognized Tera from the description but had never heard of Acro. Acro was large with a narrow ridge going down his back. He was also brown with sharp teeth. " How are you kids gonna get out of this one?" Tera said smirking. " By killing you two!" Pepe yelled back. " Let's go then!" Acro said. " You'll go down!" Tito yelled. They stood there for a few seconds like it was a stare off. Then, Pepe made the first move. Pepe went behind Tera and kicked him in the back. He came around and punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the air. Tera recovered and saw Pepe coming at him. Tera moved to the left causing Pepe to miss and grabbed his leg. Tera threw Pepe towards the ground but Pepe turned and stopped himself. Tito and Acro had decided to watch the battle and then go. Tito was impressed at how Pepe was doing. Pepe decided to put his card to use. Pepe started to charge a ball of energy in his hand. " Super Kamehamehaaa!" Pepe yelled as the blue ball of energy left his hand. The blast hit Tera and sent him flying into the ground where the blast exploded! Rubble started to fall back to the ground and the dust started to clear. Tera stood up. He was bruised but not beaten. " You may have beaten this me but now you're finished." Tera said. " What do you mean?!" Pepe said confused. " _Yeah what does he mean?"_ Tito thought to himself. " I can transform." Tera said nice and calm. Then Tera grew double in size. His muscles did too. Tera's mouth grew and changed to a snout. " What are you gonna do now kid!" Tera yelled now that his transformation was complete. " Beat you that's what!" Pepe yelled and charged at Tera once more. Tera was able to easily dodge and slam Pepe's back. Before Pepe even hit the ground Tera punched him in the stomach making Pepe spit fly out of Pepe's mouth. Tera raised his hand and threw Pepe toward the ground. Pepe was flying towards the ground and Tera reached his hand out at Pepe. Tera charged a blast and fired it straight at Pepe. Pepe recovered just as the blast was inches away from him. Pepe moved out of the way of the blast but used all his energy to do it. Then Pepe fainted and fell to the ground.

" Where am I?" Pepe said. He was walking in a wasteland that seemed to have no end. " You're in your card." A voice answered. " Who's there!?" Pepe said. " Me Uub." Uub said. " How are you here?" Pepe said. " As I said you are in your card but enough chitchat. You need to use the true power of your card Pepe." Uub said. " What power?" Pepe asked. " Your power to transform." Uub said and then everything went black.

" Pepe watch out!" Tito screamed. Pepe got up remembering what just happened. Pepe looked up to see Tera flying straight at him. Pepe came right behind Tera and slammed his head. Pepe had brought himself about 30 seconds to transform. " Whatever you're going to do, you better do it quick Pepe." Tito said. Pepe started to charge his ki. Pepe put all his power into him and then let it go. Pepe grew in size by about 6 inches and his muscles were bigger. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Pepe said as his transformation was finished. " He-he's stronger than Chris!" Tito said seeing his best friend gain so much power. " You're finished Tera." Pepe said ready to finish this battle. " Oh yeah?" Tera responded. Pepe snickered and appeared behind Tera. Pepe punched a hole straight through Tera and kicked him flying in a straight line. " KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Pepe yelled as he blasted Tera. The blast hit Tera and eradicated him. Then, Pepe teleported behind Acro and sliced him in half with his bare hand then he used chocolate beam on his 2 halfs. " Here." Pepe said to Tito as he handed him a piece of chocolate. " Tito ate the chocolate and looked at Pepe. " _He was ruthless with those two."_ Tito thought to himself.

Meanwhile….. After Tito and Pepe left to Planet Kree.

Frost had grabbed Gram while he was searching for soldiers. He knocked out Gram and brought him to the lookout. A few minutes later Gram woke up. " What do you want monster?!" Gram said. " What do you think Namek, I want the dragonballs." Frost said. " Why should I give them to you?" Gram said. " Because I have something you want." Frost answered. " If you give me the dragonballs then I will give you Juju and Israel." Frost said. Gram stood shocked for a minute to think about Frost's offer. " Fine." Gram said. Gram searched for about an hour and had found all 7 dragonballs. " Here you go." Gram said giving the dragonballs to Frost. " First I need to make my wish and then you can have Juju and Israel." Frost said. Frost snapped his fingers and he and Gram were on Kree. Frost put the dragonballs together. " SHENRON ARISE!" Frost screamed. The dragonballs started to glow and Shenron came out and said " Make your wish, I will grant only one." Frost was amazed. " I wish for Frieza to be resurrected." Frost said. Shenron's eyes started to glow and then Frieza appeared in front of Frost. " Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron said. Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs rose into the air. Then they scattered around Kree. " Now give me the kids!" Gram said to Frost. " Sorry, I don't take orders. Frieza, my ancestor, please teach him death beam." Frost said. " Goodbye Namek!" Frieza said as he death beamed Gram through the chest. " K-kids…" Gram said as he died. " HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Frieza and Frost laughed in unison. " Why have you brought me back to life?" Frieza asked. " I am your descendant Frost." Frost said. " Good to know. Now then, are there any Saiyans still alive?" Frieza asked." Unfortunately yes, but two are being held captive by me and another two are on this planet." Frost said. " Then it is time we kill the Saiyans…." Frieza said and they took off in search of Tito and Pepe.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Frieza

**This is the longest chapter so far and the title gives it all away. I can't say too much but this is an awesome chapter. The Super Saiyans are revealed and their is a lot of power!**

**Q. How will Gram come back?  
><strong>

**A. He gets lucky...****  
><strong>

**Q. Why did Frost wish Frieza back?**

**A. So they could rule the universe together.**

**Q. Do you like writing this?**

**A. YES!**

" I have an idea to get out of these cells." Israel said. " How?" Juju asked back. " Since the jail absorbs our energy, we can shoot all of our energy into the doors at the same time which will make the system overload." Israel said. " Fine. Let's try." Juju said. " One,Two,THREE!" Israel yelled as him and Juju let their balls of energy fly. The blasts hit the cell and the door exploded. Juju and Israel walked out of their cells and flew out of the ship. They sped home and told everyone about what happened. " Alright we need to prepare so try to find Tito and Pepe." Chris said. Juju and Israel flew back to the ship and found Frost's throne room. " There was a portal there and Juju and Israel went into it. " They arrived on Kree and saw Gram in the dirt...dead.

" Pepe, we have bad news." Tito said. " What?" Pepe asked. " Frost and another high power level is coming this way." Tito said. " Let him come, I'll kill him too." Pepe said a little too cocky. " Well we better be ready for a big battle." Tito said. Tito wasn't sure if Pepe would be enough to take Frost. Tito had a secret that he hadn't shared with Pepe. Tito was stronger than him. Pepe and Tito were stronger than Chris,Elijah and Wachi but Tito was the strongest. " Be ready Pepe." Tito said. " A hard battle is coming.

" We're leaving." Chris said. " Then we are ready!" Elijah said back. Everyone else had gotten together and they were ready for battle. It was Chris, Elijah,Wachi,Kenny,Cesar and Ari. The team flew off toward Frost's ship. They stopped and got 5 senzu beans from Korin and went inside of Frost's ship.

" He's here!" Pepe yelled as Frost and Frieza landed a few feet away from them. " It is time for the saiyans to die!" Frieza said. " I would like to go first, Frieza." Frost said. " Fine." Frieza said back. Frost turned to face Tito and Pepe. " Who's first to die?" Frost said. " Me." Pepe said coldly. " Pepe powered up to his card form. " _I've got it!" _ Tito thought. " _If you unlock your card you unlock its true power!"_ Frost and Pepe flew up into the sky and moved back by about 10 feet. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pepe screamed as he charged at Frost. Frost blocked Pepe's punch and kicked him in the face. Frost flipped around to get punched in the stomach. Frost went flying toward the ground and Pepe charged right after him. Frost smirked while falling. " Gotcha!" Frost yelled as he grabbed Pepe's head and threw him toward the ground. " What you don't know is I know all of my ancestors moves." Frost yelled. " Death Beam!" Pepe dodged the thin blast and moved extremely fast behind a rock to gain his breath. " Come out come out wherever you are MONKEY!" Frost yelled moving closer to the rock. Pepe moved behind Frost and said " Super Explosive Wave!" A wave of energy hit Frost and he went flying by the force of the blast. Frost stopped himself and charged at Pepe with a smile on his face. " _He just won't quit!" _ Pepe thought. " Blazing Barrage Palm!" Pepe yelled. Pepe came at Frost and hit him with a bunch of kicks and punches. Then used two hook kicks to send Frost flying in the air and finished with a double axe handle sending Frost crashing into the ground. " You stupid monkey!" Frost said. " Now you'll taste my second form!" Frost said. Frost started to charge his ki energy. After a few seconds Frost started to grow and his horns grew longer. Then it stopped. A taller, stronger Frost much like Frieza's second form was standing before Pepe. " Time for round two Saiyan." Frost said. Frost's power had grown immensely.

" _Oh geez."_ Pepe thought now seeing Frost get even stronger. Before Pepe could even think Frost appeared in front of Pepe. Frost punched Pepe in the face, sending him falling towards the ground. Frost moved in front of Pepe and grabbed him by the head. Frost started squeezing and Pepe started to scream. Tito was about to jump in to help but Pepe said " Don't help Tito. It's ok!" Frost started to squeeze harder. Pepe regained his concentration and flipped. The flip surprised Frost and sent him flying off of Pepe. Frost caught himself and decided to use a move. " Death Storm!" Frost screamed as a wave of energy similar to Pepe's Explosive Wave came out of Frost's aura. " Super Explosive Wave!" Pepe said as his move came out of his aura. The two attacks hit each other but Pepe became tired out and Death Storm hit him. THe attack did a great deal of damage and Pepe fell to the ground out cold. " HAHAHAAA! I knew that was all a monkey could do. HAHAHAHHA!" Frost said. Tito flew over to Pepe so fast no one could see it. Tito set Pepe down and said " I'll finish this Pepe." Tito said. Tito flew up to Frost and hit him hard in the stomach. Then Tito came and elbowed Frost in the back and came with a kick in the stomach. Tito threw Frost down and said " Blue Impulse!" A blue wave of energy went flying at Frost and hit him sending him into the ground below. A few seconds passed and Tito stayed watching the ground Frost had landed in intensely. Frost came out of the ground a little slower then usual. Frost was badly injured. " Now you've done it. You have forced me to go 3rd form." Frost said. Tito knew he should stop Frost from transforming but his Saiyan blood got the best of him and he watched Frost power up. Frost grew a little more and his arms had spikes on them. His knees also grew spikes. " Let's do this!" Frost said and started flying at Tito. Frost punched Tito in the face and Tito fell towards the ground. Tito hit the ground. Tito got up and charged at Frost. Frost kicked Tito in the face but instead of falling, Tito grabbed Frost's tail and swung him around. " Let go!" Frost said. " As you wish." Tito said as he let Frost fall to the ground extremely fast. Frost hit the ground and decided to put his spikes to use. Tito flew straight at Frost and Frost put his arms up to block. " He can't dodge this one." Frost said to himself. Tito went behind Frost and kicked him in the back causing him to soar through the air. Frost flew up and Tito followed. They started trading blow for blow until Frost grabbed Tito's arm. Frost pulled Tito in for a jab in the knee but then Tito was gone. Tito appeared behind Frost and said " Looking for someone?" Frost turned around to look at Tito but then he was gone again. " Above you." Tito said. Frost looked up to see Tito above him. " Blue Impulse!" Tito said and fired at Frost. Frost barely dodged and when he turned to Tito he was gone again! " How do you keep doing that!?" Frost said really annoyed. " I activated my card that I found in **YOUR **base." Tito said smiling. Frost tried to punch Tito but Tito was long gone. Tito grabbed Frost by the tail and threw him in the air. Tito used a Blue Impulse and this time it hit Frost dead-on. Frost started to fall but caught himself and looked at Tito. Frost and Tito stood still for a minute. " _What is taking so long?"_ Frieza thought as he watched his descendant battle. Frost started to fire a barrage of ki blasts at Tito and fired for a straight five minutes. " How do you like that Bo-Bo the chimp?!" Frost said as he fired at Tito. Frost stopped firing and when the dust cleared, Tito was gone! " Yes. YES! I beat the stupid monkey." Frost said. " No you didn't." Tito said as he punched Frost in the stomach. Frost spit blood and fell to the ground. Tito knew what it was time to do. He had to finish Frost. Tito started to charge his attack when Frost got up and started to transform. Frost got smaller and kept his horns. He became faster and skinnier too. " Now you see my true power!" Frost said. " Dang it." Tito said. Frost came behind Tito and grabbed his head. Then Frost kneed Tito in the face. After that he threw Tito towards the ground. Tito hit the ground and got up. He looked up and Frost was gone. Lucky for Tito he could sense power levels. Tito was able to move just as Frost tried to punch him. Without turning around, Frost grabbed Tito by the neck with his tail. Tito struggled but he couldn't get free. Tito started to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was two people landing out of the sky.

" You must be Frost!" Israel said clenching his fists. " I am and suggesting by your tail, you must be a Saiyan." Frost said. " We are." Juju replied. " Then, you will join your friends in the grave." Frost said. Juju and Israel turned and looked at Tito and Pepe. They were bruised and were unconscious. " You hurt our friends!" Israel said as his power was raising. " And you hurt my brother!" Juju said his power raising also. " AND YOU KILLED GRAM!" Juju and Israel screamed. Juju's hair turned from a dark blonde to a blondish, yellow color. Israel's black hair turned a yellow color as well. " They-they are Super Saiyans?!" Frieza said. " A Super Saiyan? What's that?" Frost said. Juju came and hit Frost in the face causing Frost to be sent flying. Israel came in front of Frost and kicked him in the chest. Frost went flying threw the air and Jesiah was waiting for him. Jesiah hit Frost into the ground. The impact of Frost hitting the ground caused a large crater to appear. Juju came beside Israel and they charged up a blast of ki. They fired their blast at Frost and Frost didn't have time to react. The blast hit Frost and buried him deeper into the ground. Frost was defeated. " F-Frieza…." Frost said as he knocked out.

" Wow." Gram said. Gram had been watching the battle between Frost and the kids since he had died. Gram had managed to find Dende and Piccolo and they decided to stay in Heaven. Gram knew that the dragonballs had disappeared since he had left but had found a solution. Since Dende was going to stay in Heaven he was going to grant them one last wish before he left. Gram decided to use the wish to resurrect himself. Gram was about to make the wish when Juju and Israel started fighting Frost but when they went Super Saiyan he thought if he showed up they would lose their power. He talked with Dende and Dende decided that instead of staying dead he would fuse with Gram. Gram put his hand on Dende. " Are you ready Dende?" Gram said. " Yes Gram." Dende said. Dende lit up in a white aura and the disappeared. Gram's halo disappeared and he was three times stronger. He also had healing powers and could regenerate. " Since I'm alive my wish will be to go to planet Kree but not yet." Gram said.

" It's my turn." Frieza said. Frieza flew over to where the battle had happened and landed. " I have a surprise for you kids." Frieza said. " What do YOU have to say?" Juju asked still in Super Saiyan form. " First I have a card." Frieza said. " Duh we know that already." Israel said. " Yeah. Your brain must have frozen Frieza." Juju said. " You little-" Frieza said. " My card is Gohan. The filthy Saiyan that I fought on Namek thousands of years ago. His power is now mine. HAHAHAHHA!" Frieza said, laughing. Frieza started to charge his ki. " What is he?!" Juju said. Frieza finished powering up. " Let's do this." Frieza said. " Ok but I hope I don't get frostbite!" Israel said. Frieza appeared in front of Israel and kicked him in the chin sending Israel flying into the sky. Juju flew at Frieza and punched but missed. Frieza came above Juju and kicked him into the ground. Israel came down and knead Frieza in the back but missed and hit Juju in the stomach. Even in Super Saiyan, Juju and Israel were getting demolished. Israel and Juju flew at Frieza and Frieza dodged and grabbed them both by the tail. " _You got the plan Juju?"_ Israel thought . " _Sure do." Juju thought. _Juju and Israel were motionless and looked very weak. " What happened to you. Just a minute ago you were fighting full strength." Frieza said. " When someone grabs a S-Saiyans tail they get w-weak." Israel stuttered. " Wow. What an obvious weakness. I could have easily defeated…" Frieza didn't finish his sentence. Juju and Israel had just punched him in the stomach. " SIKE!" Juju said. Frieza fell to the ground and got up. " Fine." Frieza said. " Time to show you some card tricks." Frieza put his hand together and started to charge a blue attack. " KAMEHAMEHA!" Frieza yelled and fired at Juju and Israel. Israel had no time to waste. Israel pushed Juju out of the way and took the blast himself. " AAAAHHHHH!" Israel yelled as he was hit. Israel fell to the ground badly injured. Juju landed beside Israel. " No-no...NOOOOOOO!" Juju yelled. Juju's aura turned yellow and his power level started to rise. " Fool.." Frieza said. " You-You. I'LL KILL YOU!" Juju screamed and charged at Frieza. Frieza tried to dodge Juju but Juju came behind him and punched him in the back. Then Juju kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face back and forth. Juju punched Frieza downward and spread out his arms. He charged 2 balls of yellow ki in them. " F.S Blaster!" Juju shouted as he put his hands together and fired the attack. Frieza looked at the blast. " Oh God." Frieza said as the blast hit him. There was a giant explosion and an injured Frieza was in a crater. " That was all my power…" Juju said as he fell to the ground. Frieza got up and wiped himself off. Frieza was injured but not too badly. Frieza went and searched Juju and found a Senzu Bean on him. Frieza popped the bean in his mouth and became full health. " Nice bean." Frieza said and looked over at Frost. Frieza walked over to Frost. Frost was out cold. " Pathetic." Frieza said and started to charge a Death Beam when someone kicked him and sent him flying into the dust. " What the-" Frieza said as he stood up Gram stood in front of Frieza. Gram had a serious look on his face. " You!" Frieza said. " I'm here to end you tyrant." Gram said. " I'd like to see you try." Frieza said. " As you wish." Gram said and disappeared. Gram low sweeped Frieza's legs and punched him in the stomach. Frieza tried to punch Gram but Gram caught it and threw Frieza. Frieza flew up in the air and Gram followed. Frieza shot a ki blast at Gram and Gram dodged and punched Frieza in the chest. The punch knocked the air out of Frieza and he stopped attacking for a minute. Gram kicked Frieza in the face and kicked Frieza in the back sending him to the ground. Gram charged a blast and fired it at Frieza hitting him. " Fine." Frieza said. " Now you will meet the true power of my card. Frieza started to power up and then a bright light flashed out of Frieza. Gram covered his eyes and when he opened them Frieza and another person were standing there. Dende recognized the person. " Gohan!?" Gram said. " On the contrary Namek." Frieza said. " This is Evil Gohan." Gram was shocked. " How?" Gram said. " By tapping into my card I was able to release the person trapped inside and because I am evil, Gohan is evil." Frieza said. Evil Gohan flew beside Frieza. " Get him." Frieza said. Evil Gohan flew at Gram and kicked him in the back. Gram turned around and punched Evil Gohan in the face. Evil Gohan immediately returned with a punch to the stomach. Evil Gohan punched Gram in the face. Then, Evil Gohan picked Gram up and threw him to the ground. " Charge!" Evil Gohan said. Evil Gohan morphed into a younger form of himself: his child self. Evil Kid Gohan charged at Gram and headbutt him in the chest. The attack knocked the breath out of Gram and Gram landed to catch his breath. Gram looked up at Kid Gohan holding his chest. Evil Gohan put his hand on top of each other in front of his forehead. " Masenko-HA!" Kid Gohan said as a yellow beam of energy fired from his hands. The blast hit Gram and he was sliding across the dirt. When the smoke cleared, Gram was defeated. Gram crawled over to Juju and Israel. " I-I'm sorry." Gram said as he fainted.

" We're almost there!" Chris said as he and the others flew along Planet Kree. Chris and the others landed and looked around the battlefield. Chris saw Juju,Israel,Tito,Pepe and Gram on the was also an alien that Chris guessed was Frost. Chris looked up and saw another alien. " Frieza!" Elijah said surprised. Chris clenched his fist and gave everyone that was fainted except Frost a Senzu Bean. Juju,Israel,Tito,Pepe and Gram got up and stood beside the others. " We got the whole team here now." Tito said. " We can finally defeat Frieza!" Cesar said. " I have a plan." Wachi said. " What is it?" Elijah asked. " We should let the little kids fight first since they have been through the most I think they want another shot." Wachi said. " I guess you're right." Elijah said. " We're ready!" Juju said. Juju charged his power and turned Super Saiyan. Israel did the same. Tito powered up to card form and so did Pepe. Cesar and Ari took their fighting stances. Evil Kid Gohan powered up to adult form. The battle began! Cesar and Ari charged at Evil Gohan and started to fight. Cesar punched Evil Gohan in the face and Ari punched Evil Gohan in the back. Frieza watched and took advantage of the situation. Frieza stole a Senzu Bean from Chris and flew over to Frost. Frieza gave Frost the bean and Frost stood up fully healed. Frieza took one for himself and ate it. Cesar and Ari we're wearing down Evil Gohan. Cesar flew up into the air and charged a move. " Cesar Force!" Cesar said and the dark yellow blast flew through the air. Ari flew over to the others and watched the blast hit Evil Gohan. Evil Gohan was cut in half!" Cesar looked down and was happy at what his blast did. Evil Gohan exploded. " Yes! He did it!" Ari said. " On the contrary little girl." Frieza said. Frieza powered up and made a second Evil Gohan. Evil Gohan flew over and grabbed Cesar by the head. Evil Gohan kneed Cesar in the stomach and threw him down to the ground. Then, Evil Gohan kicked Ari in the back and threw her with Cesar. Evil Gohan put his hands together at his sides. " Kamehamehaaa!" Evil Gohan said as a blue blast left his hands on course for Cesar and Ari. Tito appeared in front of the blast. Tito raised his hand and shot a blue blast from it. " Blue Impulse!" Tito said. The two blasts clashed and Evil Gohan started to win. Tito grabbed Cesar and Ari and moved out of the way of the blast. Tito set Cesar and Ari down. Cesar and Ari stood up. " Thanks Tito." Cesar said. " No prob." Tito replied. " Pepe let's go!" Tito said. " Kenny you too." Tito said. Pepe and Kenny flew over to Tito. They turned to look at Evil Gohan. Tito used his speed to get behind Evil Gohan. Tito kicked Evil Gohan in the back and sent him flying towards Kenny. Kenny punched Evil Gohan in the face. Kenny grabbed Evil Gohan by the leg and threw him toward Pepe. Pepe punched Evil Gohan in the stomach and then kicked him in the face sending him towards the ground. Pepe, Tito and Kenny flew above Gohan and started charging attacks. Pepe and Kenny charged a blue blast and shot a blue blast at Evil Gohan and said " Kamehamehaaaa!" Tito charged a blue attack and said " Blue Impulse!" as a blue blast mixed with the Kamehameha and hit Evil Gohan. An explosion occurred and sent a shock wave through the area. When the smoke cleared Evil Gohan was still standing but he was Gohan smirked. " What's...so...funny?!" Tito shouted trying to catch his breath. " You think you've beaten me but you're very mistaken." Evil Gohan said and started to charge his ki. Evil Gohan's aura turned yellow and his hair turned gold. Evil Gohan was Super Saiyan! Tito's was shocked and was speechless. " What do you think now?" Evil Gohan said. " I think you're a wimp!" Pepe shouted. " Pepe no!" Tito said but it was too late. Pepe started to fall toward the ground unconscious after Evil Gohan elbowed him in the back of the neck. Tito charged at Evil Gohan and tried to punch him and Evil Gohan caught the punch and threw him toward the ground. Kenny charged Evil Gohan next. Kenny punched Evil Gohan in the face and grabbed his neck. Evil Gohan took Kenny's arm of his neck and kicked Kenny. Kenny tried to punch Evil Gohan but Evil Gohan caught it again. " Let me show you what Old Kai taught me." Evil Gohan said. Evil Gohan touched Kenny with two fingers and Kenny felt tired. " What did you do!?" Kenny said. " I temporarily disabled your ability to regenerate." Evil Gohan said. Then, Evil Gohan kicked Kenny in the neck and Kenny's eyes went white and he fell to the ground. Chris flew over to Kenny and put a hand on his chest. " He's still breathing!" Chris called out to Wachi and Elijah. Juju,Israel and Gram flew over to Evil Gohan. " Let's go!" Juju said.


End file.
